


Assorted Jaydick A/B/O

by ChemicalVelocity (OutOfMyVulcanMind)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), The Red Hood (Comics)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Heated Arguments (Pissed Off Alphas), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dick Grayson, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Swearing up the Wazoo, feeels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfMyVulcanMind/pseuds/ChemicalVelocity
Summary: (Gifted to Firefright because I love your work and it inspired me to write these shots)The book where I toss all of my filthy-or not-Jaydick Omegaverse fics!





	1. In Which Jason Todd is a fucking psychic.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firefright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefright/gifts).



> WARNING: This shit is intense. I recommend looking up A/B/O dynamics fanlore before reading this if you're new to this form of fic. It's not gory or anything, just... animalistic and different.
> 
> This shot is basically just a sexfest over the course of a heat so uh, yeah. Also this is my first fic shot back at writing smut... That's why i'm writing so much of it in one shot so deepest apologies if it is truly terrible. I used to be good i promise. Also I swear this wasn't supposed to be an ABO fic at all, like literally i didn't even start it as one but I couldn't resist. Well that's enough rambling from me, so without further ado:
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason encounters Dick on patrol. He knows what time it is, too.

_**Blockbuster's criminal HQ, South Blüdhaven, 2:36 AM, October 5th, 2016** _

"It's cold as shit out here. Why are we even standing here to guard the base when the bird boy's nowhere to be seen or heard?" One thug asked another through chattering teeth.

"I don't know, Just do as the boss says. Blockbuster told me Nightwing was coming and It's our job to kick his ass." The other replied. Their heads snapped up to the roof across the street where yelling sounded out. A dark figure flipped from it and dropped in front of them.

"Nightwing? Really?! Where?! I've just been dying to see him." The Red Hood's voice dropped into a dark growl as he held his pistols up to them. "So tell me, scum, how come your big scary Blocky didn't warn you about me?"

"I-uh-I-um-I don't know Mr. Hood sir." One of the cronies whimpered. Jason rolled his eyes under his helmet.

"Fine, whatever. Just know that my man in the black and blue uses metal sticks to beat people up. I use these," He cocked his guns. "I'm the one you should be worried about. So what's tonight's big scheme for the toe-head, hmm?" the vigilante asked and took a step closer.

"The hell we're telling you. I'd rather die than have Blockbuster find out you spooked us for answers." The second henchman gruffed.

"Feeling bold, are we? Because I can arrange that." Jason sounded bored as he raised the guns to their faces. He was interrupted by the sound of someone new dropping from the rooftop above.

"No need, Hoodie. I can help you out here." Nightwing grinned as he approached the younger man.

"Well if it ain't fingerstripes! Just the guy I was looking to see. Let's get this problem over with and we can catch up."

In a split second that by some miracle the two former Robins didn't notice; A goon pulled out a panic button and called up more thugs for backup. Jason and Dick groaned.

"Always making things harder than they need to be, I swear it's so annoying." Dick huffed and pulled out his escrima, readying himself to fight as they crackled with electricity. The group of goons burst through the door and attacked immediately. Jason begrudgingly switched his pistol clips to the ones filled with rubber bullets and started firing off shots before tucking away his guns and resorting to hand to hand.

Once the vigilantes had taken out the pack they headed inside quietly, whispering to each other.

"So what brings you to the old south-end shithole?" Dick asked the taller of the two as they manoeuvred their way through the air vents.

"I was at the manor earlier to babysit Damian while B was out Croc chasing in the sewers. I figured I'd come see you before I headed to the north end. Haven't seen you on patrol there in a few weeks."

"Awe Little Red Riding Hood misses his Dickiebird." Dick cooed as he pressed his foot to a vent cover. Jason helped him kick it off.

"Oh come off it, Bird brain. Yes I missed you. But we have arguably more important shit to deal with right now." Jason whispered as he dropped into the main room behind a stack of crates. He pulled his knives from his boot holsters and followed Dick behind boxes to a place where they could listen to Blockbuster's conversation on the phone. Drug trading, naturally. Why is it always drug trading? Blüdhaven's got serious issues.

As soon as he hung up the phone the boys sprung into action. Blockbuster barely knew what hit him until he was on the ground unconscious. The taller vigilante called the police. Jason and Dick made their exit to the roof swiftly as sirens sounded in the distance.

"You up for food before we head to mine? I know the best ice cream place just around the corner." Dick chimed as they lept across the gap in the buildings across the street.

"You know it." Jason grinned and launched himself down towards the ground, His predecessor right behind him. They landed in the alley and Jason tucked his helmet under his arm, pulling out a dark red domino mask to stick on to his eyes. "Ready."

The two of them made their way inside and the barista greeted Nightwing as if they were friends.

"You're a regular then?" Jason chuckled, then turned to order.

"Of course." Dick replied and smiled as the short lady handed him his ice cream.

The young adults grappled their way back to the roofs. They sat on the edge and watched the scene of the bad guys being taken away, using wingdings as spoons.

"So, you said you missed me?" Dick teased and elbowed Jason with a smirk

"Yeah. I dunno man I just haven't seen you on patrol in a while and shit. I missed my annoying bird brain. Besides i figured it was time i stuck around for a week." Jason shrugged and tossed his cup off the roof into a dumpster below. Dick did the same, attempting to hide his flushed cheeks. He wondered how Jason somehow knew every damn time.

"You're so cute. Little lost puppy who needs me." Dick laughed and moved to do a handstand on the ledge.

"I'm like a head taller than you, Grayson." Jason grumbled.

"Whatever. Well Jaybird, How about we head back to mine and catch up?" Dick suggested and stood properly, offering Jason his hand to stand. The younger took it and stood, pulling on his helmet.

"Deal. Race you." He smirked and took off over the rooftops. Dick shouted in protest before shooting after him, flipping between roof gaps. Jason avidly used his grapple on TV antennas and ledges to boost himself forward. Dick hit Jason in the calf with a bladeless wingding. The Hood yelped and stumbled as the first Robin caught up. Jason grabbed his ankle and tripped him as he heaved himself back up and ran ahead again. He caught sight of Dick's apartment drawing nearer and laid on the speed. Jason leapt and grappled on to Dick's top floor balcony and flipped into it while waiting for the other vigilante to catch up.

"You're too cocky Dickhead, it's why you need me to take you down a notch." Jason quipped at Dick as the older ex-Robin landed beside him.

"Shove it, loverboy." Dick mumbled and unlocked the door, heading inside. Jason followed him inside and headed to the fridge, grabbing the last water bottle. he was about to take off the cap when Dick snatched it out of his hands. Jason growled and tried to snatch it back. Dick smirked and moved out it of reach. Jason managed to grab Dicks arm and block him against the counter.

"Give it back." Jason playfully snarled with a grin, knowing he'd won as he pulled it out of Dick's hand. Dick rolled his eyes and surged forward. The next thing Jason knew, Dick's lips were on his. Jason gasped as Dick grabbed the bottle back and pulled away as Jason's cheeks burned as red as the helmet on the counter beside them. Dick winked at him and took a sip from the bottle.

"Awe little wing... I forgot you were so easily flustered... _For an Alpha._ " Dick cooed with a smirk and trailed a hand up his arm and into the taller boy's hair, pulling him closer.

"Shut up, you caught me off guard." Jason mumbled and leaned closer slowly, so close Dick could feel his breath. Dick felt dizzy at the wave of pheromones that hit him before he closed the gap between them, pleased when Jason reacted with great speed, tugging at the zipper on Dick's costume.

"What kinda lady do you take me for, Todd? Tryna get some in the the kitchen; least get me in the bedroom first." Dick joked. Jason however didn't feel like taking it as a joke and grabbed Dick by the collar, dragging him further into the apartment to Dick's bedroom, shutting the door behind them. Dick flashed a lopsided grin and let Jason strip him of the tight suit.

"This is why I hate being on patrol with you." Jason mumbled as he yanked the uniform down Dick's shoulders and claimed the older's mouth with his own again.

"Why exactly is that?" Dick smirked against Jason's lips, nipping at his lower one.

"Because of this damn outfit. You have any idea how amazing your ass looks in it?" Jason groaned, reaching down to squeeze Dick's behind for emphasis. Dick flinched before pressing his ass back into Jason's grip.

"Well you of all people would know that it looks way better with nothing on it." Dick breathed as Jason pulled the rest of his suit off and let Dick work his own zipper down to undress him.

Jason nosed behind Dick's ear, using his teeth to rip off the scent neutralizer. Dick gasped at the sting as Jason inhaled his Omega's scent with a soft moan. Sucking at Dick's neck while the shorter of the two stripped him to his boxers, Jason spoke.

"The hell were you thinking going on patrol so close to your heat?" He asked, worried as his fingers gently peeled off the Omega's domino, followed by his own, basking in the beauty of the blown pupils that stared back up at him with barely any of that brilliant blue showing.

"Heard you were in the neighborhood. I was hoping you knew it was time. You don't disappoint, Todd." It was then that Jason shoved Dick to the bed, the acrobat pulled Jason with him by latching their mouths together once more.

"Call me next time, idiot. I don't want you hurt." Jason's hands roughly gripped the acrobat's body and slid his hand to palm him gently through his boxer briefs. Dick let out a little whine that drove Jason a bit more crazy.

Dick rocked his hips into Jason's hand as the scent of his pheromones exploded in the air. "Don't you even dare teasing me, Red. I missed you just as bad, so fuck me." The older man growled.

"Hmm," Jason moved to bite along Dick's jaw. "If you keep being so bossy then I won't do anything Dickiebird. Be a nice little Omega and you'll get what you want" He purred and moved his hand to tug off his underwear. Dick lifted his hips to help as Jason reached into the drawer. Dick grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"I don't need it, remember?" Dick breathed and pulled Jason's hand down to his slick-soaked hole with a needy whine

Jason, while slowly being driven beyond crazy by the sight and smell of Dick so prettily and wantingly laid out for him, slipped a finger into Dick slowly and worked it back and forth. The acrobat keened sweetly beneath him, just the ever so quiet whine of " _Jay_... more... I need _more_." Jason smirked.

"Insatiable already...How many heats have you spent alone, pretty bird?" The young Alpha asked him as he slid a second finger in, much to Dick's delight.

"Th-three. I told you I was on suppressants because I didn't want you to feel like you had to spend a whole week with me." Dick mumbled, grinding his ass down on Jason's fingers that were working in and out of Dick slowly.

"Oh baby no," Jason cooed and ran his free hand through Dick's sweaty hair. "You're my pretty Omega, you know I would never say no to spending your heats with you. Ever." He hummed and pressed his lips to Dick's with a passionate force, simultaneously adding a third finger and curling them hard to hit the location of his almost-mate's prostate that he had committed to memory. Dick arched up off the bed with a delicious mewl.

" _J-Jay!_ " He yelped.

"Right here, Baby. What do you need me to do?" Jason purred and curled his fingers again before pulling them out slowly.

"I-Ah!-Kn-knot me, please." Dick begged.

Jason had anticipated that answer and was already lined up without Dick noticing. He thrust himself into the smaller Omega with force, causing Dick to bark out a wail as pleasure shot up his spine. Jason hissed as nails dragged harshly down his back. The Alpha pulled out and pushed back in barely any gentler at all.

Jason attacked Dick's neck mercilessly, sucking and biting dark purple hickeys to the surface of golden skin, licking and nipping at the swollen scent gland behind his ear. He had to back up because Dick had began to thrash his head back and forth as he was pounded into.

The Omega was already so painfully far-gone and panting out a mantra of whines and mewls and several different forms of Jason's name and nicknames. "Hnngh- Jaybird, I'm g-gonna... I-I'm so close, may I come for you, Alpha?" He begged wantonly, pulling his nails down Jason's muscled arms.

"Yes you can baby, let go for me and then we'll position so I can knot you. However you want." Jason purred into his Omega's ear and snapped his hips forward. Dick came hard, Screaming for his almost-mate as his ecstasy splattered over both of their chests. Jason slowed to a steady rhythm to help ease Dick down from his high.

"Such a good boy," Jason praised and carded his fingers through the spent Omega's sweat soaked hair. "Are you ready for my knot?" he asked. Dick nodded vigorously, whining as Jason pulled out to let his lover position him for how he was ready to be binded to Jason for at least a half-hour. Dick pushed Jason onto his back and straddled his hips as he lowered himself back onto Jason's cock with a breathy, exhausted moan and let his Alpha take his hips in his hands to fuck up into him slowly. Dick braced his hands on Jason's chest.

It wasn't long until Jason came with a harsh growl and felt his knot inflate rapidly inside Dick, pumping semen hard into Dick's soaking hole. The Omega laid down on the younger vigilante's chest, turning his head to nuzzle Jason's scent gland. "Thank you Jay." He murmured, finally sated for now.

 

*******

 

Jason was the first to wake two hours later. Rolling himself and Dick onto their sides ever so gently, he pulled out of the sleeping Omega and scooted out of bed, careful not to wake him. Jason pulled his boxers back on and grabbed his phone out of his jacket before heading to the living room, dialing Tim's number. When the line connected Jason was greeted with an annoyed tone, which was understandable considering it was half past five in the morning.

"The fuck you want, Todd? Bruce and I just got off patrol." Tim's voice sounded through the phone.

"Dick's in heat, so we're gonna be out of commision on the patrolling for a little over a week. Do you think you could call in Steph and Cass to cover for us?" Jason asked.

"Yeah I guess. Now what do you really want? "

 _Goddamn detective_. Jason thought. "Dick doesn't have enough stuff for nesting in his apartment. Don't suppose you could bring in reinforcements from the manor?" Jason asked, keeping his tone polite in order to appeal to the tired, grumpy Beta.

"Fine. I'll be there in the Batwing in half an hour." Tim sighed.

"You're a saint, Drake, I owe you one. Thank you." Jason replied.

"Yeah whatever, see you in a bit." The teen hung up.

Jason set his phone on the counter. It was a ten minute roof run to his apartment, and he did need to go pick up some legitimate clothes aside from his patrol uniform, so he decided to go. Writing a note and leaving it on Dick's nightstand-just in case, Jason proceeded to pull on his suit, jacket, helmet and boots, picking up his grapple and heading to the balcony. Pulling on his helmet, he lept off and fired out a line, shooting into the cold night.

~

By the time Jason made it back to Dick's building with Two large duffel bags containing all the blankets and pillows he gathered from his own place, as well as a few outfits; Tim was landing the Batwing on the roof. Jason climbed to meet him after dumping his bags on the balcony.

Tim set down three big boxes on the roof as he stepped out. "Here you go, Red. Take good care of him or I will not hesitate to have Bruce and Alfred's assistance in kicking your ass." He threatened

The only thing in the world that Jason truly feared at the moment was an angry Alfred. "You got it,Little Red. Thanks again." Jason said and hoisted the surprisingly heavy boxes.

Tim nodded. "Anytime. Have fun." With that, Tim hopped back into the jet and Jason made his way down the outer fire exit steps back to the balcony. He brought the boxes inside just as Dick rounded the corner in boxers that hung low on his waist, covered in bruises paired with swollen lips, bedraggled hair and looking like an absolute beautiful disaster. Jason forgot how to breathe for a second as he removed his helmet.

"Morning Dickhead." Jason smiled as his sleepy Omega came up to him and wrapped his arms around Jason's waist. "How are you feeling?"

"Calm. I'm guessing I have at least an hour before the next wave." Dick hummed and nuzzled Jason's neck, drinking in the Alpha scent that his needy body was already missing. Jason sighed happily and rubbed his face along Dick's nape

"What's all this?" The older vigilante looked down at the boxes and bags.

"I called in Manor reinforcements. We have the whole week off, Steph and Cass are gonna patrol. These have your nest in them." Jason replied. Dick looked up and grinned.

"You are the best Alpha in the whole universe." He smiled and kissed Jason before letting go to snatch up the bags and head to the bedroom. Jason carried the boxes and chuckled as Dick ran around, grabbing every blanket and pillow he could get his hands on and throwing everything on the bed. Jason watched in amusement as Dick built his nest with an impressive amount of speed. There was a knock at the door and Jason jogged to answer it. He was delighted to see none other than the Batgirl herself, Stephanie Brown, holding up a pizza.

"Hey! Thanks, good to see you Stephie." Jason smiled as he took it and let her in.

"You too, Big bird. I heard that Dicky was in heat so I brought his favorite before I took my patrol." She explained and followed Jason to the bedroom. Dick jumped off of the bed to greet the blonde Beta in a hug, thanking her for the food. She laughed and commented on his debauched appearance.

"I like it. Helps me stay tame for longer." Dick shrugged and got back to work on his nest, adjusting the final pillows and laying down with a content sigh. Stephanie bid them goodbye and good luck before heading to the balcony and launching off of it with an excited 'woo!'

Jason climbed into the nest and surrendered the pizza. They took it down in less than twenty minutes and tossed the box aside before Dick started writhing and whining again.

"Baby, what's the matter?" Jason asked and sat up straight immediately.

Dick winced as pain shot through his abdomen. "Cramps." He whimpered.

Jason made a sympathetic noise and moved to lie between Dick's spread legs, reaching up to massage the acrobat's abdomen. Dick purred as the pain was slowly relieved. When the half-wave had passed, Jason busied himself with gently kissing around Dick's scarred abs and hips while the Omega played with his hair.

"Hey Jay?" Dick mumbled and gently scratched Jason's scalp, just the way he liked it.

"Mm, yeah?"

"Can I ask something maybe a little crazy?"

"Shoot." Jason hummed and pressed his lips below Dick's navel.

"Will uh- Would you- Could you maybe, claim me sometime this week? I um- I want you to be my mate." He stuttered and felt his cheeks damn near catch fire.

Jason made a severely failed attempt to hide his grin as he looked up at the man he'd wanted to claim for years. "Thought you'd never ask, Bird brain." He smiled and took Dick's hand to kiss his knuckles. "When d'you want me to do it?"

"Whenever you think I won't even expect it." Dick shrugged and twirled Jason's permanent white streak of hair.

"Mkay." Jason smiled and nipped a love bite above Dick's waistband.

~

_**Day three, October 8th - 3:46 PM:** _

Jason had just stepped out of the bathroom when the smell of the pheromones hit him like a train. Seconds later the sound of Dick whining and calling out for him sounded down the hall. The Alpha made a break for the bedroom to go and comfort his soon-to-be mate. Dick had already kicked his boxers off and Jason went into autopilot, only needing to follow his instincts to assist his distressed Omega.

"...Jason..." Dick moaned through grit teeth as he jerked himself off to no satisfaction.

"Mm, hands off darling. It's my job to take care of you." Jason purred as he climbed into the nest, taking over.

"Ah, you-you d-don't have t-to, I'll do it..." Dick breathed, arching his back in pleasure at the touch of his packmate.

Jason sat back, heartache clear in his blue eyes. "You really don't believe that i'm willing to help you through your heat, do you?" He asked softly, tugging on Dick's hand to pull him into his lap.

The older ex-Robin shook his head. "Th-that's not true, I just figured that you needed a break." Dick mumbled and rocked himself against Jason's stomach with a whimper, taking Jason's wrist to rub on his cheek, scenting himself. Jason let his Omega do as he pleased to satiate himself as he leaned forward to kiss him for what felt like the trillionth time in three days, yet still just as mind blowing as their first years ago. Jason reached around to Dick's back and pulled him further on to his lap, trailing his fingers downward to push inside the smaller boy, who gave a beautiful little gasp into Jason's mouth at his ministrations.

Dick began to jerk himself off again, reaching for Jason's boxers as well, before the Alpha bit on his lip to stop him.

"Wha-?" Dick pulled away and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry about me baby, let's deal with you right now, you're tired, and you need more sleep." He purred and ducked his head to prod at Dick's scent gland with his tongue. Dick nodded shakily and worked his hand over himself as Jason plunged another finger into the raven-haired Omega's wet heat.

Dick's breathing sped up along with both of their hands and he let out Jason's favorite little "Ah, ah, ah," Noises on each exhale as he began to climb to orgasm.

Much to even Jason's own despair, this is when he stopped all movement and pushed Dick's hand away, pinning both his arms to the bed.

"No, nonononono what are you doing? I'm so close, please let me come, _please Jay..._ " He wailed. Jason felt his heart tug at how genuinely pained his baby sounded, but kept it together and let himself sprout a predatory grin, which made Dick's pupils blow crazy wide.

"I know that sweetheart." He lowered his voice to a gentle purr. "You know i'll help you finish, but you have to stay here and not move a muscle. Got it?" He asked.

Dick swallowed hard and nodded, a small whimper sounding from the back of his throat. Jason smiled, nothing in the world triggered an Alpha's endorphins more than an Omega being completely trusting and submissive. He stood and walked to Dick's closet. pulling out a purposely hidden shoebox with a smirk.

"What kinda fun stuff do you have in here, pretty bird?" He asked and stalked back over to their nest, tossing off the lid. He spotted a knotting dildo and pulled it out. He couldn't help but notice it was the same shade of red as his helmet. With a smug smirk he tossed a dark gaze at Dick, who blushed just about the same shade as his toy. Jason chuckled and pressed it into Dick's stretched wet entrance.

Dick moaned and dropped his head, squirming as Jason proceeded to wrap his mouth around Dick's length and drive the dildo rapidly in and out.

Mere seconds, was all it took for Dick to shoot another load, and Jason to squeeze the pump on the end to inflate it.

Dick panted heavily, and looked a little dizzy. Jason hummed and slid Dick's boxers back up his legs, standing from the bed to lift Dick and carry him to the kitchen.

"Where're we goin?" Dick slurred in his dazed state. Jason gave a small laugh and set his almost-mate to sit on the counter.

"To get you hydrated and wiped down, Sweetheart." Jason yawned and grabbed the biggest cup he could find, filling it with ice water and handing it to Dick. The Omega chugged it down in alarming speed, and asked for another. Jason obliged before tossing the once again empty cup in the sink and grabbing a clean washcloth, running it under the hot tap and wiping all the dried-and fresh- semen the sleepy vigilante's chest and legs.

When they were all finished, Dick was practically sleeping sitting up. Jason rolled his eyes with a smile and carried him back to the bedroom, setting him down to sleep. Jason headed for the shower and cleaned up, before spraying on some scent enhancer to help Dick sleep for longer.

Jason cuddled up behind his Omega and clocked out only minutes later.

***

_**Day 8: Last day, October 13th - 9:37 PM** _

The Omega had lost track of how many times and ways he had came in that day alone. His back arched and shaking legs spread wider in order to give Jason more access to where he was currently lapping at Dick's slick-soaked ass and eating him out alongside his fingers to prep him from behind.

One final prod to the acrobat's over sensitive prostate with the Alpha's finger and he was coming once more with a desperate, fucked out keen. Dick barely even had time to breathe before Jason slammed his already knotting length inside Dick, who wailed as Jason drilled into him just as rough as he had all week, never faltering in his eagerness to make sure Dick felt amazing the whole time.

Right as the pair of them hit their body-shattering final release; Jason leaned over, pressing his sweaty chest against Dick's back and latching his teeth right to Dick's scent gland, not even hesitating to bite down roughly. As the skin broke Dick let out his last moan and a new scent exploded through the air. In a split second Jason could feel exactly what Dick was feeling, And Dick could feel everything that Jason was. A telepathic and empathic link was formed as they were mated at last.

The vigilantes collapsed to the bed on their sides, Jason's knot still full and flowing inside of Dick, who was struggling for breath.

"I love you." Jason managed to wheeze out.

"I love you too, Jaybird." Dick spoke, already being lulled to sleep by the tired feeling in Jason's mind creeping it's way into his own in addition to his own post heat exhaustion.

Jason licked gently at the bite wound that he had created in order to soothe it as he slipped into unconsciousness. The last thing he heard was Dick's tired voice in his mind.

_'Bruce is going to kill us.'_


	2. Family (Chapter one cont'd.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Dick go back to Gotham to help Bruce with the upcoming trouble of halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyhey! Welcome back! So I received a request for a part 2 on 'in which somehow Jason Todd is a fucking Psychic' by fersomesole10 and afterburnkillz on Wattpad with an ask for protective Jay! So here we go!
> 
> Oh, and something I just was thinking about as i was reading some other A/B/O Fics (Look up Firefright here on AO3 dudes they're amazing.) I realized that i completely ignored the existence of condoms in the first chapter, therefore Dick should be pregnant right now. Well the Omegaverse has so many different ways of working, so i'm gonna pull an excuse out of my ass and say that you can't get pregnant till you're mated in my Omegaverse. So there we go! Maybe we'll have some JD babies in the future!
> 
> Alrighty let's go.

_**Wayne Manor, North Gotham County, 6:14 PM, October 24th, 2015.** _

 

Jason and Dick showed up at the Manor around the same time they always had every year, a week before Halloween to prepare for the inevitable rampage of crime, making the trip from Bludhaven together. But every year before the current, they weren't mated. And no one knew yet. So naturally they were afraid this would affect their ability to defend the streets. During their last two weeks of patrolling, it didn't seem like they were acting different, but now they were going out with the whole Bat clan. Someone would surely call them out if they were. Especially Bruce.

The two young adults parked their bikes in the garage that housed all of Bruce's ridiculously expensive cars, and made their way to the front door, knocking. Alfred answered the door moments later and let them in, smiling at them, clearly picking up their new smell. "Ah, congratulations boys." The old Beta greeted They grinned back and thanked him before heading upstairs to drop their bags in their usual shared room and change into their uniforms before making their way to the cave, where Kate, Steph and Cass were examining a map of Gotham and talking about placement plans, Tim and Barbara were at the computer, studying criminal activity, Bruce and Damian-who was of course complaining- were counting and sorting fear toxin antidotes and gas masks, Lucas and Helena were repairing the Batmobile, and Selina was working on repairing hers and Bruce's kinetic suits. **(Arkham City Armored Edition)**

Jason and Dick froze awkwardly in the middle of their greeting as everyone in the cave turned to look at them, either shocked or ecstatic. They should have put on their scent neutralizers earlier. Bruce was staring them down as if he was trying to use Clark's heat vision.

 _Should we run?_ Dick heard Jason ask as Bruce approached them rather fast.

 _T_ _hat would only make it worse._ His Omega replied as he let off a hint of a fear stink.

"Boys, may I have a word with you two, upstairs?" Bruce asked. Jason knew it wasn't an option and they both sauntered up the stairs behind the towering mass that was their pack leader.

"Look B i'm sorry, I should have asked-" Jason started when they got upstairs but Bruce interrupted.

"When did this happen?" He was using his Alpha voice, A.K.A. Batman. Jason felt Dick cower behind him, bowing his head to show submission. Jason fought his own instinct to do the same and straightened up, lifting his chin as he held his hand out behind him for Dick to take. Jason counted in his head.

"Eleven days ago. I stayed with Dick through his heat." Jason replied as calmly as possible. Bruce nodded curtly.

"How long have you been courting him?"

"About two years, unofficially. He asked me in November last year." Dick spoke up this time.

"And why didn't either of you tell me?" Their Alpha asked.

"Because I don't feel we're obligated to." Jason sighed, growing annoyed. _Jay._ Dick warned.  _We really aren't, we're adults._ He replied and swallowed hard when he caught the scent of Bruce's building anger.

"You don't feel obligated to tell me, your pack leader, your _Alpha_ that you are courting your pack mate?" He questioned harshly. Jason narrowed his eyes and let a growl rise in his throat.

"We're adults, It's not your choice anymore, Bruce! Why do you care so much? Your precious first Omega could have ended up with some shitty Alpha or Beta who wouldn't treat him right. You were fine when Barb dated him, Hell even when Kori- An Alien, for fuck sake dated him, so what's wrong with me?"

"You know you're too explosive, you've said it yourself that you'll never have a relationship because of that. What made you change your mind, the opportunity to piss me off?" Jason's teeth bared as he prepared to lash out at Bruce

"I did." Dick snarled, which really threw Jason and Bruce off, considering he was not an Omega that liked to challenge or disrespect hierarchy. "He told me that no one could love him and I told him that I did. I asked him to claim me. It was my idea, and our choice." He snapped, gripping Jason's hand. "Accept it or don't. We'll be in the cave, prepping." Dick finished and pulled Jason back down the stairs as Bruce stalked off, probably to get advice from Alfred.

Jason stopped Dick for a second, on the point where they weren't visible from either entrances to the stairs and kissed him, trailing his hand to the back of Dick's neck to give a consoling squeeze before pulling away. The scent of Dick's anger faded quickly.

"You okay baby?" Jason asked and took his hand again.

"Yeah, thanks." Dick smiled and continued down the stairs. When they got back to the cave, Steph, Selina and Barb ran over to them, giving them both hugs.

"It's about damn time!" The red haired Beta grinned as they backed away.

"When did you guys tie the knot?" Selina asked, rubbing her own bite mark from Bruce fondly, with a motherly look in her green eyes.

"Two weeks ago, but we can save all that for tomorrow, we have to go out in an hour and Jay and I aren't even prepped." Dick said and pulled Jason over to the weapon rack. Jason loaded his desert eagles with rubber bullets while Kate came over to do the same after Dick had left with his fully charged Escrima.

"Hey Red, Congrats on the commitment." She said and grabbed more clips.

"Thanks, What about you? You claimed Sawyer yet?" Jason asked and loaded his pouch with Batarangs. Kate smiled.

"Yes, Maggie asked me to three months ago."

"I still can't believe us, of all people are with cops." Jason mused and filled his helmet's filter with liquid scent neutralizer. It's much more effective than the patches, because it is to be inhaled by vapour and shuts down all of one's scent glands until you take the antidote. Everyone with a helmet or cowl uses it.

"Who would have thought? I'm the only vigilante in my relationship, though." Kate chuckled and they walked back over to the large planning table, where everyone was gathered around, save for Bruce, who was still upstairs.

"Okay, so posted tonight in uptown we have Jason, Kate and Helena. In Midtown we have Stephanie, Lucas and myself. In Downtown we have Dick, Barbara and Selina. Damian and Cass will be in Sandy Hook, and B will take the Batcopter to the South Channel Island and catch up with D and Cass when he's done." Tim explained.

"Now remember, this is simply a recon mission, patrol the city, don't start fights unless it's completely necessary." Bruce said, walking down the stairs, adjusting his gloves and lifting his cowl, making his way over to the chopper with his gear. When the Jet took off, Tim turned to Jason and Dick.

"So, I guess he wasn't very happy about you two?" He asked and grabbed the spirit gum to stick on his mask. The couple did the same.

"Nope. He thinks I claimed his pride and joy just to piss him off." Jason sighed and pressed his domino to his eyes.

"Well, Dick is his only Omega. Steph, Selina and I are Betas, You, Helena, Cass and Damian bleed Alpha. He is very protective of him." Tim shrugged.

"Fair enough." Jason mumbled and walked over to Dick's bike as everyone else departed to their own form of vehicle. Tim and Steph in the Batmobile, Lucas prepping his suit's wings, and everyone else heading for their motorcycles.

Jason smacked Dick's ass as he walked by. When Dick turned around to complain, Jason kissed him. Dick kissed back, but not before giving Jason a hard punch to the arm. Anyone who could see them was telling them to knock it off, so eventually they stopped to breathe. Everyone had shot off through the cave tunnel and they were left alone for a brief moment. Jason kissed Dick again before pulling away and running a hand through his love's hair.

"Be careful." Jason hummed as he pulled on his gloves.

"You know I'll try." Dick smiled and handed Jason his helmet before starting his bike. Jason's own roared to life and they sped off to catch up. A quick _I love you_ could be heard in both of their minds as they split up into their patrol groups.

*******

Jason grappled onto a gargoyle on a large, old building's outside. Kate and Helena perched on the two others as they waited for Tim's radio signal. Jason took off his helmet to put in his earpiece, as static ran through it and the teen's voice rang clear through.

"Red Hood? Huntress? Batwoman?"

"Here." The three replied.

"Nightwing? Batgirl? Catwoman?"

"Here."

"Black Bat? Robin? Batman?"

"Here." Bruce took a little longer to answer. "Here."

"Red Robin, Spoiler and Batwing present, maintain radio reports. Good luck." Jason fired out a line as the three of them went in different directions. He hit the roof of the library and kept running through the cold night. Scanning the streets below, he wondered how Dick was doing, unable to help worrying. _Focus on your patrolling, loverboy._ Dick's voice sounded in his head. Jason apologized and focused. He didn't know their link stretched that far. Leaping from roof to roof, he didn't find anything suspicious, which fucked Jason up considering Blüdhaven was a disaster with drug dealing and robberies on any given night or day.

"South point is clear, moving to Randall." Jason came in on the comms.

"North Point clear." Helena spoke. "Going to Grant now."

"West Village Clear. Bay side looking good." Kate reported.

"South Channel Island clear. Something isn't right." Damian announced.

"We're on our way Downtown." Cass chimed in. Bruce said he was too

"Midtown almost clear. We Just took out some lingering thugs in Red Hook." Tim added, out of breath.

"Looks like all the action went downtown." Lucas mused.

"Right you are." A strained Dick's voice replied. Jason froze, feeling the hair on the back of his neck raise.

"They knew we were coming! Ambush in downtown! Uptown squad, get down here!" Selina commanded and everyone could hear the crack of her whip before the mic cut. Jason made a break for the alley where him and the girls stashed their bikes, almost falling off a building or two. He hit the ground clumsily just as Kate and Helena showed up.

"Easy Big bird." Helena warned. "You'll hurt yourself." Jason started his bike.

"Get a mate, then you'll understand." He snapped and shot off towards the Midtown bridge.

*******

Taking down eight heavy Scarecrow thugs was something that Dick had done before, but that didn't mean it was easy or fun. He had attached and extended his Escrima into a bo staff, electrocuting anyone within a four-foot radius. He didn't want to say he was losing... but he was losing. After ten minutes of this, an engine roared nearby.

"Get down!" Jason flipped into the circle, firing his guns madly, knocking all the thugs down and pulling Dick up. "This is why you need at least a pistol." He said and jumped back into the fight. Dick ended up beside Tim, and the two took out the group of fear toxin gassers with their staffs and batarangs. It wasn't long until Bruce and Damian dropped in, followed by Cass. Nightwing kept flipping around enemies, creating arcs of electricity between his Escrima and knocking down gassers by the twos. He probably should have been wearing a gas mask, but he didn't have time to think about that before they were jumped. Dick thought he heard Jason call his name, and the sounds of battle faded out as he tried to locate him, but everything was blurry.

"Jay?" He called, but his voice didn't correspond. A pain bloomed in the back of his head and he hit the ground with a grunt, followed by a skull-splitting headache and everything went black.

*****

Jason heard Dick call his name through their link, but it didn't sound right. The constant buzz of their connection was cut off and he knew to go look for him. He was lying on the ground, too still. Jason was quick to roll him over and check his vitals. He was still very alive, but he had a large bump on the back of his head. Jason grabbed him, throwing his Omega's limp body over his shoulder. He made his way back to his bike, shooting any goon in the way.

"Nightwing's down, hard hit to the head. I have to take him back. Jason reported on the comms before putting Dick down on his bike, getting on behind him to trap his unconscious body from falling off as he drove at top speed back to the cave. "Red Hood to Penny One. Nightwing is down. I'm bringing him back now, ready the life support and concussion procedure."

***

"Alfred! You have the life support ready?" Jason called as he carried Dick into the cave. He set his mate on the infirmary bed that was near the Bat computer and tossed his helmet on the chair. Alfred rushed over with an ice pack and the IV tower. Jason pull, a up a chair, removing Dick's scent neutralizers and domino. Alfred put it under Dick's head on the pillow.

"Were you injured?" Jason shook his head.

"No, the Downtown patrol was ambushed, I showed up after with the Uptown. Thanks anyways. You head to bed, I'll man the computer and watch him."

"If you insist. Goodnight, Master Jason." Alfred conceived, knowing better than to argue with the stubborn Alpha.

"Night Alf." Jason waved and headed to check Dick's vitals on the monitor. Tim commed him not long after.

"Hey, we could really use you back here. How's D handling the antidote?"

"He's doing good; His Heart rate's back already to normal. I'll come back after I try and wake him up. See you soon." Jason sat on the side of the bed and shook Dick's arm gently. The omega whimpered and stirred, probably having a bad dream from the residual fear toxin.

"Baby, wake up." Jason tried, to no avail. "Dickyyyy." He spoke a little louder. Dick remained still and unconscious. Jason sighed and kissed his forehead before picking his helmet back up and walking back to his bike.

*******

The whole team fought a scarily massive army of Scarecrow goons and gassers for hours before they finally stopped coming. Something was definitely wrong. Crane was the most hated of Arkham's scumbags, so how did he get so many guys? He probably teamed up with a whole bunch of the other villains. Jason wouldn't be surprised. Luckily, as soon as he got back, he insisted that everyone put on their gas masks, because if Dick had taken any more gas, the situation could have been much worse. Everyone sluggishly made their way back to their vehicle.

Stephanie went with Jason to get his bike, seeing as he had taken Dicks and parked his own rather far away from the migrating battle

*****

Dick woke up as everyone came back into the cave. "How long was I out? Where's Jay?" He asked as Tim came over to check on him.

"Three hours. Him and Steph went to get his bike."

"Okay. How did it go? did we win?"

"Barely. We think Crane's made some alliances. We didn't stop fighting the whole time. No one wanted to give information." Tim sighed and walked off to go change.

Jason stumbled in behind Steph. The both of them were panting. Bruce asked what happened. "Some Joker thugs wanted information on Crane. We violently told them that we didn't know anything." Stephanie replied. Jason was already making his way to Dick, taking the antidote for the Scent neutralizer and ditching his helmet on his motorcycle seat.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked and sat on the side of the bed, his scent glands in overdrive.

"Sore, tired and jittery." He groaned. A deep part of Jason had an R rated idea to get rid of those jitters, but that would be mildly inappropriate.

"I'm assuming you don't plan on sleeping in the cave, so let's get you upstairs." Jason said and picked him up to leave. Barbara, Stephanie, Damian, Tim and Bruce were the only ones who hadn't gone up to bed yet. Normally Dick would be right with them, but he needed to heal his concussion.

"You guys are staying up?" Jason turned to ask.

"We need info on what J has against Crane, and who Crane is allied with." Barbara replied.

"Okay. Goodnight." Jason carried Dick up the stairs to their room. Dick stood from there and walked to the bed, wobbling slightly. Jason shed his leather jacket and kicked off his boots, unzipping his suit and peeling it off. Dick had gotten rid of his own much slower.

"Come on sleepy," Jason started, helping his injured Omega back up. "Bath time." Dick nodded and followed him to the en-suite bathroom. Jason filled the tub for Dick, who dropped his boxers and stepped in. Jason kneeled at the side and picked up the shampoo as Dick dunked his head.

"You're an idiot. I hope you know that," Jason pointed out and washed his hair. "Trying to take down three jacked goons on your own. You could've been really hurt right now."

"Yeah but I'm your idiot, and I wouldn't be on the receiving end of Alpha Todd's extremely rare mother hen mode right now." Dick replied lightheartedly. Jason smiled.

"I'm serious Pretty Bird, you gotta be more careful. Believe me, I've died before, and it sucks. We need you for the big night." Jason mumbled and rinsed off his hands in the water. Dick dunked again and sat back up.

"Okay. I'm sorry. Will my concussion even heal by next week?"

"It should, it wasn't anything serious, you just took a punch to the back of the head. You just can't patrol until then to make sure you recover. You get to be the Oracle and give old Alfie some rest until Halloween."

"Oh joy." Dick muttered and pulled the tub plug, stepping out and wrapping the towel Jason handed him around his waist. Jason followed him back to the bedroom and flopped on to the bed. Dick walked over, now in a new pair of underwear and landed next to Jason, who turned and wrapped his arms around Dick's waist, burying his face in his Omega's hair.

"Why are you so cuddly all of a sudden?" Dick chuckled.

"I'm always this cuddly." Jason mumbled.

"Not really. You just genuinely used the word 'cuddly'. I call bullshit."

"I'm just glad you're not hurt, love." Jason whispered and kissed the back of Dick's neck Dick took one of Jason's hands in his as a reassurance. It wasn't long until they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So there we go. My first A/B/O Fic and my first shot at porn for a very long time. Hope those strong enough to stomach it enjoyed! I enjoyed writing it very much so.
> 
> Well that's it for now. Later m'dudes!


End file.
